Airborne sensor systems may be used to obtain data and information, such as three dimensional images and topography. Such systems may collect time-synchronous data or images and the individual data elements, such as images, may then be pieced together and coupled to a position and orientation system to transform 2-D data to 3-D data and/or improve the quality of the 3-D date. Contemporary airborne sensor systems are limited in three-dimensional feature extraction due to the proximity of the camera systems as the current camera systems require a great reduction in imaging noise to be able to extract dimensional artifacts from the image set. Separation of the camera systems provides for a reduction in image quality while maintaining the capability of the system. The precision of information available from these systems is significantly less than desired.